Believe in Dreams
by BatManAndFairyFace
Summary: Sienna & her girlfriend Lacey are happy in La Push. So why is she feeling something towards a strange boy she met on the first day of school? Will she change for him or will she stay with Lacey? WARNING - mild drug use and child abuse-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned the sexy wolf pack, but that ownage goes out to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

We pulled into the ancient driveway, and I was internally excited. I hadn't seen this place in seven years. When I found out we were moving back to La Push I had chucked a temper tantrum. Not because I didn't want to come back, but because my step-loser, John, likes to do things I am opposed to. I was into reverse psychology, but the thing was, he actually believed me. Stupid asshole. Not a chance. So if I hadn't chucked a wobbly, we would still be in boring Alaska, living a boring life, with my step-loser trying to show our 'family' who wore the pants. In every situation, I had won. Stupid man.

"Sienna, get your ass out the car this instant," barked step-loser (if you're wondering, he's actually my step-dad, but I loathe the creature immensely).

I slowly got out the car, grabbed my things, and brushed passed him going up to my room. As I opened the door, I saw it was still the same as the day I left it when I was nine years old. My walls were pink and I had dolls and stuffed toys lying around. I was definitely going to change that. Maybe paint my room a nice black, or red and stick up some posters of My Chemical Romance, Bullet for my Valentine, All Time Low, Mayday Parade, Escape the Fate, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Flyleaf and Blink 182. I dumped my bags in the middle of my room and grabbed my purse, throwing in a packet of cigarettes. Yeah, so what? I smoke. Mom doesn't care, and so long as step-loser doesn't catch me, I'm fine.

"Going for a walk," I hollered before stepping out and slamming the door behind me. I walked away briskly, so that John wouldn't come storming out the house and object to me getting some physical exercise. Stupid ass.

I decided to go sit on the cliffs, but some older guys were cliff-diving, so I wouldn't distract them. I decided to walk along First Beach, when I came across a bunch of kids who were all drinking and smoking. That reminded me. I pulled out a cigarette and started to search for my lighter. Damn step-loser took my good lighter again. I mean, It's not like I try to set his clothes on fire _all_ the time. It's only when he pisses me off. _Looks like you're going to have to go socialize Sienna dearest,_ I thought bitterly to myself. I wasn't usually very sociable, except when it comes to people who are exactly like me. But I seemed safe, as they did act and dress like me. _Looks promising enough darling._

"Hey, can I borrow a lighter?" I asked the guy whose blue eyes weren't bloodshot, or drooping.

"Sure. What's your name sweetheart?" he asked, trying to sound seductive, but just sounded really creepy.

"Sienna."

"Joel," he said smiling, as I lit up my cigarette and took a drag. "This is Tina, Jamie, Kelly, Jackson, Daniel, Kyle, Lacey, Chance, Jess and Jay." The group of kids all nodded at they're names. "Guys, this is Sienna."

I was greeted with a chorus of 'hi', 'hey' and 'sup'. Looks like I'll get along with these guys great, I thought, smiling internally.

After the introductions were over a girl whose name I remembered to be Lacey asked me about myself. After about an hour of my bitching and complaining about my oh so interesting existence (note the heavy sarcasm), she told me all about herself, and everything about La Push. It was pretty cool. I mean, I was astounded when I found out that this little crappy town in the middle of nowhere had a gang! The reservation didn't even have 500 people, but they had a gang that consists of about 18 people! What the frig?! It got dark fast, and I got tipsy even faster. Lacey was cool, I found I could really open up to her, tell her all my problems. We were already great friends, and we had only met around six hours ago. Eh, we were in the same year at La Push Senior High School. Hopefully I had some classes with her; guess I'd find out in two months, since La Push Senior High just got out for the summer vacation.

By the time I had stumbled my way back to my house and walked through the door, it was 11 o'clock. I thought I was being super sneaky, like spider man, but mom and step-loser were waiting in the living room. Screw them. Screw aaaaaaall of them! As soon as I was within earshot, mommy dearest was shooting questions faster then I could blink. I zoned out when it came to John's boring ass lecture about how I must behave and how I should respect him. Like hell I need to respect HIM. I'd rather gauge my eyeballs out with a rusty spork. Asshole. I was just about to say something stupid in my drunken stupor, when I had an idea to get away from the hag from hell and her little boy toy.

"'m tired. Goin'na sleeeeep," I slurred. They passed it off as fatigue instead of my drunkenness. Hehe, stupid family.

_**NEXT DAY~**_

"Sienna, get your lazy ass out of bed!" step-loser called, even though he was standing just outside my open bedroom door.

"Piss off John," I mumbled, incoherently.

"What was that?" he screeched, storming up to my bed. I wasn't surprised that he didn't understand me, I barely even understood myself.

"I said PISS OFF JOHN!"

"Just watch how you speak to me young lady!"

"Or what? ...Yeah, that's what I thought old man. Now if you ever wake me like that again, you will be broken and discarded like the other stupid, unwanted devices that woke me from my slumber," I growled menacingly. Stupid ass shat himself, not literally of course, but I'd be very muchly amused if that ever did happen. Incompetent fool. I hope he burns in hell. Or at least have the Quileute legendary wolves eat him. Stupid ass face. Step-loser walked out of my room and into the kitchen, muttering something under his breath about teenagers being 'hormonal' and 'temperamental'. No, dick wad, I HATE you! Ugh, men can be so idiotic!

Getting up from my oh so pleasant wake up call, I showered and got dressed. A pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and my black cardigan with black ballet flats. I walked into the bathroom and put on foundation that evened out my slightly tanned complexion, and of course my beloved eyeliner and mascara. I blow dried my hair, and straightened it so it was pin straight. There. I decided to go for another walk, since walks cleared the major headache I get when I wake up hung over.

I grabbed an apple, and my purse (containing cigarettes and Lacey's hot pink lighter she let me borrow, which I should really return) and left, telling mother dearest what was going on... minus the hangover, of course.

I walked back to First Beach, and saw everyone still asleep on the ground or in the back of the van. They were wearing the same clothes as yesterday, so I presumed they had either passed out, or crashed here. I walked over to Joel and kicked him in the stomach. He made an 'oof' sound, and opened his eyes to glare at me. In return I smiled innocently, and lit up a cigarette. I went to wake Lacey up next, seeming as she was sort of like my best friend already. I tried waking her up by shaking her shoulder, but that didn't work. I threw a rock at her, but that didn't work either. I tried shaking her, and calling her name out, but it still didn't work. I stood up and was just about to kick her when Joel's words stopped me.

"The only way we can wake her up without getting our heads bitten off when she's hungover is to kiss her," he stated seriously. I cocked an eyebrow, but he didn't chuckle, and there wasn't a mischievous glint in his eye. So I decided he was serious.

"Where?" I asked, a little scared.

"Lips," he said, and shrugged, before walking off to wake the others.

I decided it wasn't going to be horrible, since I was bi-sexual. And when I say I am, I mean, I am. I'm not one of those skanky chicks who go around kissing other girls because the guys think its hot. I mean like, who could possibly find two girls kissing and say it's hot, but then when two guys kiss, they take the piss outta them? Ugh, stupid homophobes.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers once, very softly. When she didn't wake, I got pissed, and crashed my lips to hers. At first she didn't respond, but then she kissed me back. I was intending on jut waking her up, but we got a little carried away. My tongue traced her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to grant me access. All of a sudden, Joel and everyone else are whistling, and howling. Disgusting creatures. I pulled away, to glare at Joel, who I had assumed, set this up. Asshole.

"You set this up, didn't you?" I accused him, my glare vicious.

"Um... no?"

"Eh, oh well. It's not like I didn't enjoy it." What?! Did I just say that out loud? Oh dear Lord, someone just kill me now! "Um... I mean... Shit!"

Everyone laughed, even Lacey. "Don't worry, I did too," she whispered in my ear, still chuckling. With that I blushed. I mean, I never blush.

"Does this mean we're like... together? I whispered in her ear, afraid of being rejected.

"Only if you want to."

"I want to, but do you?" I asked. She hadn't given me a straight answer,.

"Indeed, I do," was her reply. Once her words were out, I turned my head, and kissed her again, before pulling back. Her eyes clouded with confusion.

"You have morning breath," I noted, laughing at her horrified expression. "Don't worry love. Here, have some gum," I offered, pulling a packet of gum from my purse. Peppermint flavor, of course.

She laughed, and took three pieces. Wow, she must be really self-conscious. She shouldn't be. She's gorgeous; light blue eyes, red/brown hair, straight features, nice body, about 5'5". She's really nice, and a great listener... She's perfect.

Joel waggled his eyebrows when Lacey said she needed to go brush her teeth, and change, but I just rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Wow, its only been what, twelve hours since you met, and you two have already become a couple?! I didn't know you were a lesbian." Joel looked a tad disappointed when he said I was a lesbian. I hope he doesn't like... have a crush on me or something.

"I'm not a lesbian. I'm bi, actually. But I'm not one of those little slurry's that run around kissing chicks for attention. I hate that!"

"Oh, okay. Bi, huh? So you're interested in guys as well?" he asked, hopeful. I internally groaned. He did like me. And I'm dating his friend! What is with this guy?!

"Yeah, but I don't have a guy in mind at the moment, I've got my mind occupied by Lacey," I told him, laughing a little to lighten the mood.

"Oh." He seemed a little down. I adverted my eyes, and looked at the sand (well, more like tiny different colored rock thingies) on First Beach. I wonder how mum and John will take it when I tell them I'm dating a girl. I imagined the scene, and it didn't look to good.

* * *

**  
Author's Note**: ...So... d'you like it? Or was it crap? Please don't kill me, Seth will come in soon. When school goes back, to be exact. Since, I live in Australia, and La Push is in Washington, I just had to guess how long summer vacation goes for. I made it the same as our summer holidays, which is two months, but if I'm wrong, then just gimme a yell.

So review, and tell us what you think. Especially if you hate it, then we'll call it off. The whole meet the parents thing is gonna be **_so_** fun to write.. that is if you guys review:) Oh and just in case you were wondering, our character 'Lacey' was inspired by Lacey Mosley in Flyleaf Speaking of reviews, our stories "With Me" and "Alice Clearwater?" need more reviews, before our next chapter is up. So check 'em out.

Much love x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Sienna and Lacey. I don't even own the step-loser, John (he belongs to P.C and Kristen Cast). Anywho, on with the story!**

**Oh, and just so you guys know, there's a lesbian make out bit coming up, and a lot of talk about boobies. It's a little weird posting something like this, but it had to be done for the story to go on.**

* * *

**Sienna's POV**

To say my announcement went badly would be an understatement. You see, John was pretty religious... the type of person who thinks anyone who is attracted to the same sex should burn in hell. But just because he thinks that, doesn't mean he's opposed to child abuse. Oh, boy was he a supporter for that.

Mom didn't do anything when I was lying on the floor, bleeding and broken. She didn't say a word, as John kicked the crap out of me. She didn't do shit when I was clutching my sides, gasping for air. The one person who never left me, who I trusted with my life, didn't even look at me as she glided out of the room. Bitch. She didn't even care that her only daughter was hanging onto her life by a thread. That her only daughter was walking around with a few broken ribs and possibly a broken wrist. Cow.

--+--

Ever since dad left, she seemed distant. That was before Jared went after him. Jared was my older brother, by only a few mere minutes, but my older brother nonetheless. He loved my mom, but when she threw an empty alcohol bottle at his face, he didn't want to be around her anymore. We always kept in touch. He told me that once he convinced dad to come back to La Push, they moved next door to the Black's. Apparently they were really nice. Billy Black, one of the elders, had welcomed them into the street, even though he already knew of them, and what happened. Dad moved away because my mother was cheating on him. I didn't believe him when he told me, so I stayed with mom. Then a few months later she's married to John, and my last name is Heffer. That was the worst day of my life, because I found out that John was now my legal guardian, and he and my mother had prohibited me from ever seeing my dad. Usually, I would have ignored them, and visited my dad. But they threatened to take legal action if I ever went around. I didn't want my dad to get locked up for something he didn't do. I wasn't even allowed to contact Jared after a while, since he always put dad on the phone. So, once I turn eighteen, I'm moving in with dad and Jared.

--+--

It's only a few months 'til my eighteenth birthday, but I couldn't be happier... well, I could. It's been a month since John first beat me. But it wasn't the last time he did. Every evening, once he came home from the bar in Forks (yeah, he's religious, but he still gets wasted) he'd call me down, and beat the crap outta me. Usually I'd stand up for myself, and hit back, but John Heffer is a big man. He was roughly 6'2", and back in his day, was a boxer, thus resulting in major muscles. So, I was pretty much doomed every night. I couldn't even stay at a friends place, as he'd end up beating me twice as bad the next day, and also, calling me various names that need not be repeated.

That how I got addicted to cocaine. Every few days Lacey would give me some, and I'd use it up faster than the last. I couldn't help it. I was useless. A failure. I couldn't even bear to report John when his beatings became unbearable. I never showed signs of weakness though. I stayed silent, which enraged John even more, thus increasing the intensity of the beatings. I had to keep my heart beating, for dad, for Jared, and for Lacey. I couldn't bear to lose them now. I would not commit suicide, but I would not keep living in a world of pain. I tried to think of what my life would've been like if I had moved with Jared. It would be so easy, so fun. Having my big brother protect me from the world. Having him by my side, through everything.

--+--

It was the day before school started. Today all of us were supposed to hang out and goof around as our last day of freedom... but John made sure I was in no state for having fun. He called me down stairs, with a bottle in his hand. The Johnny Walker bottle was half empty, which was a lot seeming as it was about 750 mL. I know... it doesn't seem like a lot, but then I noticed the other three bottles had been drained, and there were a dozen Jack Daniel cans and half a dozen Corona bottles that lay empty on the floor around the recliner. I should have ran while I had the chance, but he had already grabbed me by the shirt, and pushed me up against the wall. I thought he was going to use it as a backboard while he beat me, but instead he kissed me, roughly. His hands roamed my body before taking off my shirt, and I felt disgustingly dirty. I knocked his hands away, and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain, and I quickly made my escape.

I ran from the house, without a shirt, to the one place I knew was safe. I ran to Lacey's house, not even glancing back at was once my home, but was now just a house that held forgotten memories. As I ran, I heard a roar coming from the house, and heavy footsteps gaining speed. John was really fast, but my size and weight made me much faster. I must have looked pretty skanky, running around La Push, with my E cup boobies shown to the whole reservation. Damn asshole. If he hadn't thrown my shirt towards the kitchen (which there was no escape from, unless you count the window, which was so small, I couldn't even fit my slim legs through) I would be covered up, and all the disgusting teenage boys of La Push wouldn't have gotten an eye full. I mean, yeah, I had a bra on, but seriously, when it comes to bust measurements, I'm not exactly small.

My flat stomach had vivid red scars and deep purple bruises marring it, and it funnily reminded me of Emily Young, a woman who was mauled by a bear a few years ago. I had heard from Jared, before mom and step-loser cut off all contact with the Thail family... my family. Only a few more meters before I reached their front door. I pushed my legs harder as I heard the thudding of something tall and heavy, which could only be step-loser John. I grabbed hold of the doorknob, and pushed it open, running in, slamming the door in John's face, and locking all three locks on the door. I heard a thud, and I turned around quickly, thinking John had found another way inside, but was faced with three tall boys, all roughly around my age, tanned, and completely ripped, wearing nothing but cut off jeans. I think I just about died right then and there. It was awesome.

The tallest boy, who looked to be the oldest, took in my appearance, while the other two gawked. That was when I looked down to see a pair of black skinny jeans, black ballet flats and a lime green bra with black lace around the edges. I think I just about died of embarrassment. Now I understood what they were staring at. I cleared my throat awkwardly, and all three kindly adverted their eyes from my 'boob-al' area. I smiled a little, even though it was kind of really weird. This all happened in about thirty seconds, before John came banging on the front door, screaming a list of profanities, while calling me horrid names. I looked at the three boys in fear, and the tallest seemed to understand what was going on.

"Collin, Brady, go get him out of here, I'll take care of her," he said, so low I wasn't sure if he had actually said anything. The two younger boys moved stealthily towards the front door, and I moved as far away from the door as I could, without walking into another room.

"Embry, go get her a shirt or something. I mean, as much as I like her like that, she's going to catch a cold," the shortest boy said, sending a playful wink my way.

"Collin, shut up man. Can't you see what's happening? Come and help me get rid of this douche," the other boy, which I assumed was Brady, scolded.

Before I knew what was happening, John kicked the door down, glaring loathsomely at me. He made a lunge for me, but Collin and Brady were faster. Brady grabbed his wrists, and Collin had brought him into a headlock. John tried unsuccessfully to escape Collin's grasp, but John was not very strong compared to the two teenage boys that were practically built like body builders. Collin raised his fist as if to punch him in the face, while tensing his other arm that was around his neck, which cut off John's air supply. Brady let go of his wrists to punch him in the gut, and John grabbed Brady's fist in his hand and threw a punch in the general direction of the boy, but he skillfully dodged it, even though it would have missed him anyway. Embry shouted something that sounded kind of like, "Brady go get Sam," but I couldn't be sure, because the next moment, I was passed out and possibly lying in a heap on the floor.

I sensed I was only out for a few moments, because I could still hear John's cussing, and struggling. Embry had taken me into what might have been the living room. I couldn't be sure, because I hadn't opened my eyes. I only relied on my hearing which, of course, was bombarded with John's shrieking. I felt hot arms around my bare waist, and a warm chest pressed against my back. I was in a sitting position, while one of the boys was probably making sure I didn't fall into a coma or something. I tried to stand but, the arms were restraining me, holding m in place. That was when I heard an angry growl, and a flash of silver fur. I wondered what that was. That was when I heard a howl. I shat myself, not literally of course, but there was a freakin' wolf in the house! What the hell? I screamed, and a warm hand covered my mouth, cutting off my shriek. Why is he shutting me up? There's a freakin' wolf in his house, and he wants me to be quiet?! What is with these guys?

I turned around to glare at Emb- Brady? Okay, I swear it was Embry that was holding me up a few minutes ago, and now I'm sitting here with Brady? This was getting more and more confusing by the second.

"Ssh, honey. It's going to be okay. My name is Brady. Can you tell me what your name is, sweetheart?" Brady asked me, in a soothing voice.

"S-S-Sie-nna." I stuttered, my fear making it hard to breathe properly, let alone speak.

"Sienna. That's a pretty name. What happened to you honey? Do you know who that man is?" he asked again, making me feel slightly calmer.

"Yeah, h-he's my step-loser. He tried to.. you know..." I trailed off. His confidence made it easier to breathe, which I was grateful.

"Step-loser? Never heard of that before. Why did you run into Embry's house?"

"John, he's my step-dad, but he's such a loser, I call him my step-loser, 'cause I loathe him immensely. And I ran here because I thought this was my girlfriends house, but hers is actually on the other side of the rez. It looked the same," I said with a shrug. I noticed his eyebrows rose slightly when I said girlfriend, but he composed himself quickly.

"It's okay darling. We've called a few of our friends to come around to help you. Do you want to call your girlfriend and have her come here?" Brady questioned, hoping I'd be okay with it.

"Sure. Hey, can I get a glass of water?" I rasped. He nodded he head and walked into what I assume was the kitchen. Thirty seconds later, he came back with a tall glass of water, and a cordless phone.

I dialled Lacey's cell, and waited for her answer her phone. She picked up the eleventh ring, just as I was about to hang up.

_Hello?_

"Hey, Lacey, it's Sienna."

_Hey baby. Whats up?_

"Well, my step-loser tried to rape me, but I ran out of the house after kneeing him in the balls, then he chased me around La Push, so I ran to a house that looked like your house, but it was on the other side of the reservation. John tried to get in, but Brady, Collin and Embry stopped him. I passed out, and Brady was holding me, and calmed me down, and now I'm talking to you in a pair of skinnies and a bra." I said in a voice that was so cheerful it had to be fake.

_Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. Where are you now?_

"Uh, Embry's house? I don't actually know the address, I just ran. Do you want me to put you on to Brady? He could give you directions?" I offered.

_Yeah, sure sweetie. Put him on._

"Brady! Can you give Lacey directions? I don't even know where I am!" I whisper yelled. I was actually about to repeat it, because I hadn't actually meant for him to hear it, with him being in the other room, but he came jogging in before I could open my mouth to say it again.

"Sure thing darling. Pass me the phone."

"Kay, Brady's gonna give you directions. I love you." I told her.

_I love you too honey._

I passed the phone to Brady, and he walked out of the room. I heard more guys in the kitchen, discussing what to do with my step-loser. I was hoping they'd take him outside and shoot him, since the wolf didn't kill him. Damn wolf. Where did it even come from? And why the hell didn't they freak out when it was in the house? Hm, maybe it was just a dog. A really big dog. That howled like a wolf? And looked like a wolf? And I was pretty sure even smelled like a wolf, not that I've ever smelt a wolf before, but it smelled like... trees, and nature. Kind of like Embry. Hehe, Embry smelt like a dog.

A cold breeze blew through the still open door and I shivered involuntarily. I really needed a shirt, and my jeans were soaked from the rain. I wrapped my arms around my torso and trudged towards the voices coming from the kitchen. As I walked through the entrance to the kitchen, I saw eight tall guys that all looked the same, including Embry, Collin and Brady. But one boy in particular caught my eye. He looked strangely familiar, but I was probably seeing things because I was so frightened. The boys head snapped up and he had a look of recognition was written on his face.

"Cuppycake? Is that you honey?" the boy asked. What the FRIG?! How did he know Jared's nickname for me? Oh My GOSH! It was Jared!

"Moo Cow? Oh My Freakin' God! MOO COW!" I rejoiced, jumping up and down clapping my hands like a kid on Christmas. He smiled, then covered his eyes with his hands. What the hell?

"WOAH! Cuppycake! Cover up darling." He said laughing, whilst pulling his shirt off, his eyes shut tightly. Everyone except Jared and the oldest looking dude groaned, as I slipped the shirt over my head. It was warm inside, but soon started to get cold, as if Jared was making it warm. "Dudes, back off. She's my sister, touch her and die," Jared warned, flexing his biceps.

"Well, she sure doesn't look like you. Which is a good thing," Collin teased, punching Jared in the arm.

"Moo Cow, I'm cold," I complained in a whiny voice, rubbing my hands up and down my arms. Brady came to stand next to me, whilst draping his arm over my shoulders.

"Wow, Brady. You're totally HOT!" I exclaimed in wonder. He smirked.

"Thanks hun. Your not too bad yourself," he replied, that annoying smirk still on his face.

"Not like that you douche. And what do you mean 'not too bad'?!" I yelled in mock anger.

"There there, Cuppycake," Jared teased, patting my shoulder.

"Moo Cow? Cuppycake? What the hell?" a tall, tanned, totally RIPPED guy asked in confusion. Well, they were all tall, tanned and totally ripped but whatever.

"Don't swear in front of the little one Paul," Jared scolded, pointing to me when he said little one "When Sienna was four all she would eat was cupcakes. So I called her Cuppycake."

"And when Jared was four he was the size of a cow!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air for emphasis "Jokes, he always gave me milk with my cupcakes." I smiled at the memory.

"Nah. I bet he was the size of a cow," Mr. Shirtless Guy With A Totally Hott Six Pack said.

"Okay, you guys all know my name. So I think its only fair for me to know yours, plus, I'm getting annoyed calling you guys 'tall, tanned, and totally ripped guy' in my mind. Or Mr. Shirtless Guy With A Totally Hott Six Pack. Except you Jared, and Brady, Collin and Embry," I suggested.

Jared cleared his throat loudly, and pointed to the oldest looking guy, wow I really gotta stop thinking that.

"This is Sam, Jacob, Paul, and Quil," he said pointing to each as he said their names.

"Pleasure to meet you hun," the one called Quil said, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"I know," I said teasingly.

"I like her already," Jacob said, smirking. God that was annoying. _But it's so damn HOTT_, the voice in my head protested.

"Of course you like me. Everyone does," I joked, nudging him playfully... with my fist.

We moved to sit it the living room, where the was a fireplace. I sat on the floor, my back to the fire, facing all eight guys. They started a conversation about their imprints. What ever the hell that was. But the way they talked about these girls was really cute. I guess 'imprint' was just a weird tribal word for girlfriend. I'm gonna ask Moo Cow.

"Moo Cow? What the hell does imprint mean? And who's Kim? Ooooh, is that your girlfriend?" I asked confused.

"Uh, yeah Kim's my girlfriend," he said dodging my question about the imprint thingy.

"Kay then, if you say,"

"Cuppycake. Who's coming to pick you up?" Jared asked, concerned.

"Lacey..." I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't react like John.

"Oooh! Is that your girlfriend?" Paul teased, saying the exact words I did.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, not wanting to be abused again, especially by Jared. Maybe he won't like me anymore, and kick me out of Embry's house.

"So d'you kiss her yet?" Collin questioned waggling his eyebrows.

I blushed, ducked my head and nodded. I didn't wanna see Jared's expression, but I looked anyway. Jared had a big goofy grin on his face with tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Hott," Embry commented, nodding his head.

"My little Cuppycake is g-growing u-up," Jared sobbed, standing up about to hug me. But Jacob beat him to it. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up, so that I was standing. I patted his back and wrapped my arms around him.

"Jared! Our little Cuppycake is growing up," Jake sobbed into my shoulder.

"I know, Jakey-poo. What are we gonna do when she wants to get married? Who will give her away?" Jared cried, joining the hug.

Sam got out of his seat and smacked them both upside the head.

"Stop being so emotional!" Sam said glaring, then his expression softened "Our baby girl needs us!" He said as he, too joined our hug.

"My baby is so grown up!" Paul said, getting off of the couch and wrapping his arms around all four of us.

"Group hug!" I yelled, causing the remaining boys to all wrap their arms around us, they were really warm. I heard a set of tires pulling into the driveway. Must be Lacey.

"Guys, I think Lacey is here," I hinted. They all removed their arms from each other and Paul walked into the kitchen to try to find Jared, Jake, Sam and himself a box of tissues.

There was a knock at the door and Embry got up to answer it.

"Hey! You must be Lacey!" Embry greeted her cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah. And you are..." Lace trailed off.

"Embry Call, Sienna is just through here." Embry said leading her into the living room where we were all sitting in front of the fireplace, our arms linked, like a primary school clique.

As they got into the entrance of the living room, I could see Embry behind Lacey making kissing faces at me. The room went quiet. Until Jared couldn't hold in his emotions anymore. He started to cry again. He got up from the floor and pulled Lacey into a bear-hug. He picked her up and spun her around in circles until she was dizzy. She looked at me like he was crazy, but I just shrugged. I didn't know, I hadn't seen him in ten years. Lacey's eyes widened as she noticed the other five boys in the room.

"I found the tissues!" Paul sang in a girly voice, which caused Lacey to snicker.

"Who's that? And why is she laughing at me?" Paul asked hurt.

"How could you even hear that?" I wondered.

"I have Superman powers!" Paul exclaimed jumping around the corner with his hand in the air, like Superman with a box of tissues on his fist and a thin Superman blanket tied around his neck.

Paul stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lacey. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"What kind of drugs is he on? I've seen you on cocaine and you've never done that before," Lacey whispered in my ear.

"CUPPYCAKE! You take drugs?" Jared shouted bewildered.

I nodded shamefully.

"Why did he call you Cuppycake?" Lace whispered, her eyes still on Jared, as if he was going to go crazy any second.

"Long story short. When I was four all I would eat was cupcakes," I laughed. She nodded still looking at Jared.

Sam leaned in to whisper to Jacob,

"Guess who just imprinted on Lacey. Paul!" He tried to be quiet about it but I could still hear him.

"Mine," I growled at Paul as I grabbed Lacey's arm and pulled her towards me.

"Okay, guys, it's great Paul imprinted and all, but can we get back to the issue at hand?" Jared suggested, freaking out no doubt.

All eyes were on me. I sighed and dragged Lacey to the couch and flopped down, as if I had been visiting for months, not hours.

"What do you wanna know Jared?" I asked, sensing his discomfort.

"Why Sienna? Why did you start? What brought it on?" His voice broke, and hurt filled his eyes... no wait, they were tears. But they were the by-product of pain. So I guess its safe to say his eyes filled with pain... _Stop fooling around Sienna, man up._

"I guess nobody except for Sam and Embry looked at my stomach then? Tou were to busy trying to give me your shirt, and the rest were all staring at my boobs," I sighed, glaring at the rest of the guys.

"Actually," Embry piped up, "I didn't move my eyes from your boobs at all."

I guess that was the wrong thing to say, because that little comment earned a smack on the back of the head, courtesy of Jared, and Lacey growled, pulling me closer. That would have been funny, if it weren't so terrifying.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about," Sam whispered, his voice grave.

I nodded, stood, and pulled the hem of Jared's shirt up to just under my bust, exposing the vivid red scars and blue bruises that covered my tummy. Everyone except Sam and Lacey gasped and Jared started shaking violently.

"Jared, outside. Now!" Sam ordered, tugging him towards the door. Jared was pushed and pulled outside by Sam, Paul and Quil, leaving Lacey and I standing, looking dumbfounded, with Embry, Collin, Brady and Jake. I blinked back tears as my emotions hit me full force. Jake got up, and mumbled something about patrol to the other three, and left, giving me a parting smile.

Once my tears had subsided, I asked Embry if I could crash on his couch, since I was too tired to move. He said it was fine, and that I could crash in the guest room, where there weren't ten super hott guys with massive muscles watching me sleep, 'cause honestly, that's just a tad creepy. He showed Lacey and I to the guest room, well.. he carried me to the guestroom and Lacey was a few steps behind him, with Brady and Collin trailing behind. I was so tired I only vaguely heard Embry say Lacey could crash as well, and her thanking him, on our way up the stairs.

We stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. Embry set me down, and opened it, but before he could close the door to give us some privacy, Lacey had my 5'2" frame pressed up against the wall as she tugged Jared's shirt off. Once she had successfully removed the oversized piece of material, her lips crushed mine, as her hands roamed my body. We broke apart for air, and she had her top off within milliseconds. I heard a shuffling in th ebackground, but that was soon forgotten as her lips had returned to mine, and I moaned into her mouth. The next thing I knew, we were lying on the bed, Lacey hovering over me as her lips trailed down my throat, over my breasts and finally down to my stomach, where she traced the new scars with her tongue. The contact her tongue made to the sensitive skin made me shiver, causing her to groan in satisfaction.

We heard heavy footsteps, and a cough, which was obviously meant to bring attention to whoever had made the sound. And it did. We froze immediately. Lacey and I looked up to see three very sheepish boys (Embry, Collin and Brady) holding mobile phones and video cameras, and five shocked expressions from Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared and a girl whose name I didn't know. The girl looked at me, and her beautiful face twisted into a sneer, as I ducked my head, embarrassed.

Jared walked into the room and tossed us our shirts. He grinned and mouthed 'nice one' before winking and shooting a pointed glance towards Embry, Collin and Brady, who all looked like they had died and gone to heaven.

I laughed at their expressions, and looked over at Lacey. She had her short back on and was looking down at her hands that were clasped on her lap.

"It's tradition," Lacey whispered, still looking at her hands. "We do it every time she gets a new scar."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brady clap Embry's shoulder, Collin grab Brady's shoulder like he needed it for support, and Embry's eyes widen like he heard what Lacey whispered to Jared. Which I had no doubt he did. These boys were strange.

"I bags telling Seth!" Embry exclaimed. Seth Clearwater...? I think I remember him... he was in my classes in pre-school. Didn't he have a sister?

"Like hell you're telling my brother about this!" Oh, so this must be... Lana? Lola? Leah! Leah Clearwater. The whole reservation knew about her and Sam. They had been high school sweethearts, that were soon to be wed. That was until Sam left Leah for her cousin, Emily Young, the one who was mauled by a bear.

I don't have a clue as to why Sam broke up with Leah. She was so beautiful it hurt to be in the same room as her.

I think I was looking for just a little too long, because she turned her head, her brown eyes flickering to mine, sensing my stare. She smiled slightly and her eyes softened. I smiled back, and was dancing internally; apparently after Same dumped Leah, she was heartbroken, and turned into a real bitch. Not one of those girls who are nice to your face, then go and gossip about you to the 'In Crowd'. She was, apparently, the type of girl that would sneer in dusgust, or glare openly. I feel special~

"So I hear you're Jared's sister?" Leah asked me, her expression gentle and caring. Almost like a mother looking at her child.

"Yeah, I am. You must be Leah?" With this she grinned and nodded her head. "Pleasure to meet you," I greeted, holding out my hand for her to shake.

Instead, Leah surprised us all by grabbing my wrist and using to to pull me into a massive hug, before releasing me with a huge grin painted on her over-excited features. I grinned in response.

Jared cleared his throat, and my eyes snapped over to him.

"Cuppy, it's great the Leah's find of you and all, but I think these three," he jerked his thumb towards Embry, Collin and Brady, "are getting a little too fond of my baby sister's appearance." He shot me a pointed glance, and I looked down to see I still had not put Jared's shirt back on. _Awkward~_

I blushed as I pulled Jared's majorly baggy shirt over my tiny body. The three boys groaned in protest, causing Leah to slap all of them in one go. Believe me when I say it was impressive.

"Sorry 'bout them CC. If you want, I'll get Seth or Josh or Dylan to flog them," Leah offered.

I laughed, somewhat uncomfortable by the suggestion, but mostly amused. "Thanks, but maybe I should meet them first? Then they can put those three in the hospital."

"Yeah! I'll go get Seth, Scotty, Jason and Jaxon? The rest of them are all out pa-" Embry started, but was cut off my Jared coughing loudly, but lightly.

"Sorry, had something in my throat." He shot Embry a 'one-more-word-and-I'll-rip-you-to-shreds' look.

"Right, well, while you go round them up, Jared can you go give me a lift home, I need to get some clothes and..." I trailed off with the look Jared was giving me.

"Like hell you're going back there! You're staying with me and dad now. I'll drop you there, and grab you your... what do you need anyway?" he asked.

"Jared, I can't just rock up to dad's place after at least eight years without contacting him, let alone seeing him! He'll kick me out! He hates me Jared." I was on the brink of hysteria, but Leah's words had me blissed out within a second.

"How about she stays with Seth and I? Mum won't mind Jared, she's pretty much living with Charlie now. I'll go get her what she needs as well, since you have absolutely no clue what she'd need."

"And you do?" Jared snapped. I frowned but he didn't see.

"Well duh. If you haven't noticed Jared, I am a female. She would feel much less awkward with another girl, especially when it comes to getting her _things_." When Leah emphasized the word things, Jared's face dawned with realization.

"Oh. Right. Do you want to live with Leah and Seth?" Jared asked me. I nodded vigorously.

"Okay, that's settled. Paul can you give Sienna, Lacey and I a lift to Sienna's?" Leah inquired, turning to face Paul.

"Sure thing. Let's go ladies."

_Smooth Paul, reeeeeeeeeeeeal smooth._

We all climbed into Lacey's car, with Paul at the wheel. The ride to my place was silent, but not as awkward as I thought it would be.

We made it to my house in record time, seeing as Paul drove like a maniac, and it was only a few blocks away. I told Paul and Lacey to stay int the car, just in case John was released or mom came home early. Mom was at work, so I should be safe, unless he got one of his bar buddies or religious people to bail him out. Which I highly doubt.

Leah and I went through the whole house, tossing things into a duffel as we went. I had everything I needed; towels, razors, make up, hair straightener, clothes, pajamas, underwear, shoes. The whole escape thing was running rather smoothly, until Leah and I came out of the house thirty minutes later. We were chatting, and laughing carelessly, until I saw what was going on in the car.

Lacey and Paul were kissing. No, not just kissing. They were making out.

"What the shit, Lacey?! Couldn't you break up with me first?!" I screeched.

"Sienna, it wa-" I cut Paul off with a murderous glare. I dropped the bag I was carrying, and sprinted into the woods.

I ran for what seemed like hours, before I dropped to my knees and curled up into a little ball. I pressed my face into my knees, and cried. Not too long after, the tears had subsided, but I was left with sobs that wracked my body. Finally, I stopped. I probably looked like a douche, sitting in the woods, my face streaked with the eyeliner that had run. Damn. Better get back to Embry's and ask for a lift or something.

I sighed and picked myself up off the ground, trying to fix the mess I like to call my face. I spun around in a full circle before I decided to go east, but before I could take a step, a smokey grey wolf the size of a horse silently slipped into the tiny meadow I had found. To say I was terrified would be an understatement.

It's eyes lit with recognition and it inched forward. How this wolf's eyes had done that was beyond me. It seemed friendly enough, so I slowly reached my hand out. He seemed happy at this, and trotted forward. I scratched his head, and somehow, the wolf turned into a boy. A naked boy?

"Shit! What the hell! Put some pants on!" I screamed, covering my eyes.

I heard a chuckle. Asshole. "Chill, Marrissa. Is it okay if I called you that? I know your name's Sienna, but I think Marrissa suits you better."

"How the hell do you know my name?! STALKER!"

"I'm Jared's friend. My name is Andy. Jared sent me to look for you."

"Why the hell were you a bloody wolf then?" _Hehe, I said bloody._

"Um... You see..."

"CC!" I heard Leah call. This Andy guy was off the hook for now. I'd ask him later. I shot him a look, saying this conversation wasn't over, and he gulped visibly.

"LEAH!"

She gave me a once over, and Andy offered to carry me. I declined, obviously still a little freaked out. We talked a little before we got in the car, and Andy had to go. It was dark out, and the ride was silent, but it was nice like that. We got to her place and she lead me up the stairs and into a room that had clothes everywhere, but looked like there was some attempt at tidying up.

"Seth is staying at a friends place tonight, so you can sleep in his room. It's a little messy, but Mom's home tonight, so..." she started, worry etched on her features.

"No problem. I'm just so grateful for you to offer me a place to stay."

"No worries CC. I'm at the other end of the hall if you need me. Night honey." With that she kissed my forehead, like a mother would, and closed the door.

I blinked back tears, and changed into pajamas, before curling up into a ball at the end of Seth's bed. Tonight would be the best sleep I've had since dad left, I thought to myself before I drifted into a rather comfortable slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So... Sorry about the amount of times the word boob came up. But what else would you call them? -rhetorical question-

And, with all the drama happeneing here I thought I'd add in a little lesbian moment :)  
We hope we don't offend anyone by saying that :/  
because we don't mean to.  
We're **GAY RIGHTS SUPPORTERS!** :)

Oh, and we really couldn't be bothered typing the whole 'Meet the parents' thing, sorry, we know we said that it would be good an all, but we might do a flashback in chapter three. But, we now know that it ended very badly. We can give you details in chapter three, only if you guys **REVIEW! **We want at least 10 more reviews, if we get over ten, then we shall send a sneak preview to all of the lovely people that made our day.

And also, we have an awesome Beta! Her pen name is **HyperPixiexoxo ,** so we're thanking her for being awesome and reviewing, so yeahh, thanks. :)

See you 'round, like a cookie xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Sienna's POV**

I must say, one would've thought that waking in a strange environment would cause confusion and slight fear, but I had no doubt of safety as I walked through the deserted halls of the Clearwater residence. Sluggishly, I made my way to the kitchen, to find a piece of paper held to the fridge by a silver magnet. The paper had my name written in bold red marker, bringing my attention to the little note.

_**SIENNA**,_

_I've left for work already and taken Mom to Charlie's on my way. You shouldn't be home alone for too long; Seth will be home around 11.30._

_I'll see you at 6._

_Leah_

I looked around the room for a clock, or some contraption that would tell me the time, and almost shit myself when I heard the front door slam, and two sets of heavy footsteps making their way towards the kitchen. Wildly, I reached my hand out, and wrapped my fingers around the first object my hand touched. I didn't even blink for fear of being attacked in the millisecond my eyes were closed. I brought the object in my hand up and held it like a weapon; maybe it was.

The footsteps got closer and closer, making my heart pound in my chest. Finally, I saw a huge shadow making its way towards the entry of the kitchen, and I knew I was going to die. I had a death grip on the make shift weapon before I saw the shadow, but fear made me cling to it tighter, as if it would bring some sort of protection. I raised the weapon over my shoulder like a baseball, ready to ditch whatever the fuck I had in my hand at the intruder.

Jared walked in first, and stood frozen in the doorway. He took one look at me, and doubled over in laughter. I didn't get what was so funny, but I lowered my arm, and flipped him off.

"Sienna, why the fuck did you just have a spatula raised up like it was going to jump out of your hand, and protect you?" He managed to choke out. I opened my mouth to make a scathing remark, when the owner of the second set of footsteps came around the corner, and my words caught in my throat.

To say he was breathtaking would be an understatement. The chocolate brown that were his eyes, made me melt on the spot. I stood there staring at the perfection in front of me. And what made it even more special was the he was staring at me, the exact same way. I barely heard the clatter of the spatula hitting the ground, too intent on keeping my body from throwing itself at the figure standing all but 5 meters away from me.

The intimate stare was broken with a muttered "fuck" from my brother, as he pushed the incredible man out of the house. Helplessly, I followed them out the house like a lost puppy. Boy, I was sad, but I couldn't help but follow the two boys through the house, and out the front door.

Unfortunately for me, they were too fast, and were already walking into the enchanted woods of La Push, while I was only half way down the driveway. To my disappointment, Jared fleetingly glanced over his shoulder, and told me – no _ordered_ me to go inside. What an asshole.

I stomped my way back into the Clearwater house, and it suddenly occurred to me who the strange boy was; Seth Clearwater. That's why Jared just waltzed into the house like he owned the place. I sighed, and made my way through the house, and into Seth's room. Quickly, I gathered my belongings, and searched through the house for the bathroom. It must have been my lucky day, because the first door I opened held just the thing I was looking for; the shower.

The hot water relaxed my muscles, as I scrubbed away the betrayal and disgust from my skin. The soothing scent of my conditioner filled my senses as I rinsed out my hair. Sighing in exasperation, I shut off the water, ringing out the water from my hair before stepping out onto the soft red mat. Instinctively, I reached for a towel, but my hand clasped around nothing. Looking around, there was not a single towel in the whole bathroom. _Wonderful_ I thought bitterly.

In a poor attempt to stop the water from dripping from my body to the tiled floor, I stepped back into the shower, and tried wiping the water off with my hands. This idea seemed to be getting me nowhere, so I decided to do the one thing that would possibly embarrass me for life. I scooped up my things, and made the nude dash from the bathroom to the bedroom right across the hall.

I assumed that Jared and Seth had not made their way back from whatever they were doing in the forest, since I hadn't seen or heard them come back in. I opened the door just enough to allow me to sneak in, and slammed the door closed with a sigh of relief. The big white dressing gown on the back of the door looked extremely appealing, and I slipped it on covering myself, glad that nobody had seen me.

Turning around with a satisfied grin, I felt accomplished. That was until I saw the two boys that were sitting in the same room. Holy. Shit. I swear I could've died right then and there. Jared was covering Seth's eyes with his hands, while his own eyes were clamped shut.

"Um… I was just leaving. I took the gown; going to Leah's room." My words were so rushed and awkward, I wasn't too sure they had actually come out in the right order. I ran from one end of the hall to the other, almost falling on my ass trying to get away.

I heard the barking laughter that was my brothers, I wasn't sure what was worse; having my brother see me naked, or having the guy I have to live with see me naked. Maybe it was both. _Or__maybe__you__want__Seth__to__see__you__naked,_ whispered the voice of my subconscious. WHAT THE FUCK? I had no idea where the thought came from, but it made me blush furiously.

My day had just gone from extremely lucky, to extremely embarrassing. I dragged my hand over my face, and breathed out the breath I had been holding since my extremely gracious exit. But a knock at the door made my heart stop beating altogether.

"Um, you forgot your bag," Seth mumbled from the other side of the door. Reluctantly, I opened the door, intending to grab my things, and hide behind the painted wood. But his smile made me forget about everything, and I stood staring into his eyes. Suddenly, Jared was clearing his throat, and a mischievous grin planted firmly on his lips.

Oh, how I wished that the floor would just open up, and devour me already.


End file.
